ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shifter
ShifterEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:37-05:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He works with a sidekick, a Class 5 named Shifter." is a Class 5 ghost that was the sidekick to Poso. History At some point, the Ghostbusters captured Shifter, no thanks to Poso. Two weeks following that, Poso kidnapped Louis Tully and Janine Melnitz on Janine's birthdayRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:40-05:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, I recognize that little squid. He's in the Containment Unit. We bagged him two weeks ago.", ordering them to hand over their firehouse and equipment in exchange for their friends. After learning of Shifter's connection to Poso, the Ghostbusters extracted Shifter from the Containment Unit with the aid of Slimer and a Camera Trap. After affixing a security collar to Shifter to prevent him from fleeing, the Ghostbusters offered him a deal: if he helped them find Poso and rescue their friends, he would get his freedom. Shifter agreed to the terms since he wanted on revenge on Poso for getting him busted in the first place.Shifter (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:57-19:00). Time Life Entertainment. Shifter says: "He's the creep who got me busted in the first place." Upon landing in Ghost Town, New Jersey, Shifter and Peter were accosted by Poso's followers. Shifter teleported away in order to scout the layout of Poso's hideout. When Peter got caught in a trap, he freed Peter and liberated himself from the security collar. To Peter's surprise, Shifter willingly stayed with him and upheld his end of the deal instead of running off. Shortly thereafter, Shifter attached the collar onto Poso, rendezvoused with Ecto-2, and helped trap Poso. After saying his goodbyes to the Ghostbusters, Shifter left Ghost Town. Tobin's Spirit Guide Egon mentioned Shifter is a Class 5Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:37-05:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He works with a sidekick, a Class 5 named Shifter." and the Firehouse's home computer lists Shifter's ID# as 4-8494-8514-00-35. He has the following attributes: Second degree pickpocket, tenth level gangster, forger sixth level, third level evildoer, and 12th degree crimemaker. Personality Shifter is kind of playful and seems to have a tendency to call Peter Venkman "cuz." Shifter bears some similarity to the yappy wise guy gangster archetypes that Steve Buscemi has been known to play. Shifter even looks like a caricature of Buscemi. He also appears to have gotten along with his inmates in the containment grid, as shown when he was seen playing cards with Samhain and two other ghosts. He seems to have a sense of nobility as even after he got free from the restraints the Ghostbusters had him under, he stuck around to fulfill his end of the deal, though it was mostly due to wanting to help take down Poso. Trivia *On page 14 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, Shifter's profile appears on the computer screen near the New York City poster. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Partners in Slime" References Gallery Primary Canon Shifter01.png Shifter03.jpg Shifter04.jpg Shifter05.jpg Shifter06.jpg Shifter07.jpg Shifter08.jpg Shifter09.jpg Shifter10.jpg Shifter11.jpg Shifter02.jpg|Computer File Secondary Canon ShifterIDWV2Issue15.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 5